1. Field
Embodiments relate to a refrigerator with a sterilization device for sterilization and deodorization.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is used to preserve food, etc. in a fresh state for a long time using cold air produced by heat exchange with an evaporator. Such a refrigerator includes a storage chamber composed of a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber. Also, the storage chamber is provided, at a rear side thereof, with an evaporator to generate cold air and a cold air supply device composed of a duct, a fan, etc. in order to circulate cold air generated by the evaporator in the storage chamber. The cold air is supplied to the storage chamber through the cold air supply device, and is then circulated so as to maintain the storage chamber at a proper temperature.
Meanwhile, since various kinds of agricultural and livestock food such as eggs, vegetables, fruits, meats, etc., which are stored in the storage chamber, are delivered to a user via several distribution channels after yielded from local producers, many harmful germs exist in the food itself. For these reasons, a refrigerator with a sterilization device and a deodorization device to remove germs and odors has been proposed recently.